Mario Bossi
Mario Bossi is more or less a reluctant ally of the Social Welfare Agency, following a shift of allegiances some two years prior to the events of the manga. Formerly a don of the Neapolitan Mafia, he became sickened at his participation in his employer's practice of child kidnapping and smuggling as a profit generator, after more traditional ventures like black-market tobacco sales failed to generate enough revenue. When the kidnapping scheme escalated to all out murder-for-entertainment, in the form of snuff-films being produced out of country in Amsterdam, he decided to whistle-blow. Later, he established a communications link with Europol through the back door, thus avoiding legal implications, by means of a medical examination technician named Rachelle Belleut. Relationship with Victor Hartmann After Belleut involved Europol investigator Victor Hartmann in talks with Bossi, his future stood at risk, since Hartmann's rank could bring him adverse legal attention. Eventually, given that both Belleut and Hartmann were freelancing against their employer's wishes to begin with, the two made a bargain that would see Bossi reveal the location of a snuff-film studio in the Netherlands, in exchange for remaining anonymous and unconvicted. It appears Bossi then severed his mafia ties, and disappeared into the Italian countryside. Following the bust one of film studio, and Belleut's death, Hartmann was discharged from Europol, and eventually found himself in Italy under the alias Victor Hilshire, seeking care for Triela, the film victim he and Belleut rescued. Once Hilshire became a Handler for the Social Welfare Agency, a year or so later, his experience and rapport with Bossi was employed as a favour to Public Security's Section One, just as a perfect storm of events began to transpire in Naples. Bossi had returned to the city, endangering himself to retribution from the local Mafia he had betrayed, and had suggested that he might collaborate with the government to bring down their network. Thus the ''fratello'' of Hilshire, accompanied by Triela, met with Bossi to foricibly take him up on his offer, and bring him back to Rome under protection. Bossi, as it was, had returned to Naples for one other reason however, and the armed escort would turn out to be an impediment. Breaking away from the fratello, he tried to disappear into the city, only to be intercepted by pursuant Mafiosi sent out to collect him. Saved by a highly displeased Triela, he revealed to her that the true reason for his return to Naples, was because he wished to reunite with his estranged common-law daughter, Maria Machiavelli, before being embroiled in the legal scandals which would await him in Rome. Relationship with Triela During the conversation, Bossi briefly explained his past to Triela, including how he had come to know Hilshire, and the events that had lead to his joining of the SWA. Unbeknownst that she was actually the snuff-film victim from years past, he continued to elaborate on the subject, causing Triela to muse out loud that perhaps she was the "lamb" that Bossi's past participations had nearly slaughtered. At this point, Bossi realizes who she is and is quietly racked by guilt, but doesn't reveal this to her. With her conditioned memory, the revelation isn't clear and goes unnoticed. Triela, upon learning of Machiavelli, decides to allow Bossi to escape so he can meet her. This effectively dooms the mission to bring in Bossi from the cold, but Hilshire, still very much a friend of the ex-mafioso, allows this. Eventually, they meet again, and Bossi successfully testifies to the government between the events of books Four to Ten. Category:Characters Category:Males